


Kiss Me Slowly

by Stegaysaurus



Series: Achievement Hunter Smut [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Powerbottom Michael, a little orgasm denial i guess, because there's no other type of bottom michael, but it's for like a half a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Just a little morning sex





	

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't come up with a title on the fly so i turned on my phone and wrote down the title of the song that was playing. Such a professional.

Gavin grinned when he rolled over, pressing lazy kisses to Michael's cheeks in effort to wake him up. His freckles stood out on the lightly flushed skin and his nose wrinkled slightly in irritation. Chocolate eyes fluttered open to meet emerald, vague annoyance overpowered by begrudging fondness. The brit pressed against his boyfriend, rolling his hips slowly. Their morning wood ground together, pulling a quiet hum from the older man.

Firm hands gripped his hips, holding him in place as Michael pushed their hips together. Gavin groaned lowly, catching his boyfriend's lips in a slow kiss. Morning breath mingled as Michael's hands wandered, stroking and squeezing until they rested on the curve of Gavin's ass. He pulled back to press their foreheads together, freckles on the bridge of his nose clear without his glasses blocking them.

He rolled away, leaving Gavin to admire the slide of lean muscle under pale skin as he rummaged around in the nightstand. With a small noise of victory, he rolled back with a bottle of lube in hand. Before Gavin could wiggle out of his boxers, Michael had kicked his briefs off and pressed the cool bottle against his sleep-warmed palm with a sultry smirk. Gavin felt his cheeks heat up, popping the cap and slicking his fingers as Michael rolled onto his back. Usually when the redhead bottom he insisted on stretching himself.

Michael tugged Gavin's wrist impatiently, spreading his legs as the brit pressed up against his side. His head fell back when a long finger slipped into him, shivering at the still cold lube. Gavin pressed wet kisses along his throat, nipping to watch little red spots bloom. Michael’s breath came in little huffs as Gavin pressed in a second finger, curling and scissoring slowly. Michael let out a little ‘ah!’ when the brit’s fingers brushed his prostate, hips rocking up in a desperate attempt for friction. He didn’t ask for it, though, so Gavin didn’t give it to him, instead sliding a third finger in and rubbing over his prostate. It didn’t take long for Michael to get desperate, flush spreading from his forehead down his chest as he rocked and whined Gavin’s name. The long fingers were pulled out a moment later and Michael gave a brief whine at the loss before tugging the lithe man on top of him. Gavin chose to slick himself up at a leisurely pace, giving Michael a shit eating grin. On the fourth slow stroke, Michael growled lowly, yanking Gavin down for a heated kiss.

“Was just makin’ sure I was nice and lubricated, love,” Gavin purred smugly, raising Michael’s legs to wrap around his waist.

He guided himself in, delighting in both the tight heat and Michael’s satisfied groan. Michael’s arms looped around his neck, brown eyes burning into green as he pulled their foreheads together. The eye contact was severed when Gavin pulled nearly all the way out to slam back in harshly, Michael’s eyes screwing shut and back arching as he moaned wantonly.

“Fuck, there, right there, harder,” Michael babbled.

Gavin briefly rejoiced his lucky thrust, pulling back out to recreate it. He set a slow, rough pace, pressing light kisses against Michael’s lips. Michael released little whines and gasps against his lips, fingers fisting in the soft fabric of his shirt.

“Gav, if you don’t fuck me harder I might strangle you,” Michael panted, digging his heels into Gavin’s lower back.

Gavin obliged easily, speeding up until skin slapped rapidly, filling the air around them and heating the room. Michael’s fingers twisted in his hair, yanking him down into a kiss to muffle his slowly escalating noises. Gavin groaned lowly, arms shaking slightly as he held himself up.

“Y-you can put some weight on me, asshole, I’m not made of glass,” Michael growled, knocking Gavin from his hands to his elbows above him.

Gavin hummed gratefully, tilting his head to avoid noses bumping uncomfortably. Michael bit his lip, head tipping back as Gavin continued his movements with more fervor. The bed squeaked with their movements, headboard knocking against the wall. His shirt lifted just enough for Michael’s cock to rub against his stomach, pulling desperate noises from him.

“M-Michael, m’gonna cum,” Gavin whined, burying his face in Michael’s neck.

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare, Gav,” Michael gasped, “harder.”

Gavin did his best to listen, resisting the coiling heat in his abdomen. He made it another few thrusts before he exploded, pressing deep into the older man and cumming with a long groan. Despite his warning tone, Michael moaned along with him, tightening his hold on Gavin’s lithe figure. Gavin pulled out slowly, breathing still heavy as he slinked down Michael’s body. The redhead smirked slightly, watching with hooded eyes as the brit swallowed the head of his cock with a groan. Green eyes flicked up the look at him and it only took a few shallow bobs before Michael was chasing his own orgasm, gripping Gavin’s hair with a shudder. Gavin pulled back as soon as Michael’s hand did, grabbing two tissues to spit into and tossing them into the bin.

“Such a good boy, Gav,” Michael hummed, tugging him up to press chaste kisses against his lips.

Gavin curled up against Michael’s side, nose wrinkling slightly. “Micoo, you’ve got morning breath.”

Michael chuckled, rolling his eyes and nipping at Gavin’s bottom lip. “Well you’ve got cum breath, Gavvy.”

Gavin lifted his head with an indignant squawk, “Michael!”

“Shhh,” Michael hushed, tugging Gavin back down with a yawn. “Go back to sleep for awhile, boi.”


End file.
